1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sutureless fixation of tissue to bone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bioabsorbable cannulated tissue tack with an angled or straight oval-shaped head for sutureless tissue fixation in the shoulder.
2. Description of the Related Art
When soft tissue tears away from bone, reattachment becomes necessary. Various fixation devices, including sutures, screws, staples, wedges, and plugs have been used in the past to secure soft tissue to bone. More recently, various types of threaded suture anchors have been developed.
The known suture anchors generally require that the surgeon tie knots in the suture to secure tissue to the bone. Tying surgical knots is tedious and time-consuming. It would be preferable to be able to secure the soft tissue to the bone in one step without having to tie knots.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bioabsorbable anchor for soft tissue fixation that can be installed to secure tissue easily and effectively without sutures. A need also exists for a soft tissue fixation device having a low profile configuration particularly suited for reattachment of tissue to the glenoid rim.